fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhayven Onasi
Rhayven Onasi (nee Sano) was a major for the 421st Battalion during the Cold War. She is the wife of Ceoh Onasi, mother of Padawan Seeha Onasi, and the sister-in-law to Master Liana Onasi and Padawan Carlii Onasi. Biography Early Life Rhayven Sano was born on Alderaan, and was the only child of two House Organa Embassy representatives. Her family was not wealthy by Alderaan standards, but was able to make ends meet. They sent Rhayven to the best schools they could afford, and dreamed that their daughter would one day work in Alderaan politics. Rhayven, however, did not want to work in politics. At age seventeen, Rhayven enrolled at the Republic Military Academy on Coruscant, partly to earn a better education and partly to remove herself from her parents. They were not subtle in their expectations for their daughter, and did not support her idea of enrolling in the military. Rhayven would later reflect that her parents were more concerned about their political standings on Alderaan than they were about anything else. Her father was desperate for House Sano to become a political super-power, but lacked the wealth and connections to do so. Rhayven wanted no part of that lifestyle, and later in life developed what she referred to as a Life Day Card relationship with her parents. Republic Military Combat and Skills Rhayven proved to be a natural leader, and to have an aptitude for field medic skills. She would go on to pass all her field medic exams and become one of the best field medics in the Republic military. Ceoh During her first year, Rhayven met Carth "Ceoh" Onasi, a sergeant and training instructor at the academy. Rhayven and Ceoh became good friends, each confiding in one another their troubles back home. Rhayven told him how her parents did not approve of her decision to join the military, and how their disappointment was eating away at her. She told him of her parents expectations, and how she felt that no matter what she accomplished with the military, her parents would never be satisfied that she wasn't a member of House Organa's Embassy. Ceoh, in turn, also expressed his frustrations with his family, and how both of his sisters and his cousin were Jedi, yet he he wasn't. He also expressed his frustrations with the military, especially how he felt his superiors were handing him commands based on his name, not based on his merits. Rhayven empathized with him, saying that her parents were similiar and obsessed with turning their family into a legacy, which is what drove her to escape Alderaan. She encouraged him to keep doing what he was doing, that one day he would prove to his superiors that he was more than just somebody named after a famous admiral. Ceoh, in turn, encouraged Rhayven to continue to do what was best for herself regardless of what her parents thought. Ceoh would later say that at the time he felt like Rhayven was the only person he had ever met who didn't care about his family's legacy, and found that combined with her personality and looks to be what attracted him to her the most. Slowly Rhayven and Ceoh's friendship turned into a romantic relationship, one they had to hide from their superiors. With Rhayven just a cadet and Ceoh an instructor, if they were caught they would both get discharged. However, a year later, in 3654 BBY, Rhayven became pregnant with their child. While happy, Rhayven panicked and turned to Ceoh for help. Ceoh was able to use his preferential treatment to their advantage and save both of their careers on the condition that their child be given to the Jedi upon birth. Rhayven was reluctant as she did not want to give up her child, but Ceoh assured her it was their best option. When their daughter was born, Rhayven named her Seeha. Ceoh immediately took the little girl to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and entrusted her to his cousin Jedi Kylah Onasi, making Kylah promise to supervise Seeha's training as best she could. After Seeha's birth, Ceoh and Rhayven decided to revert their relationship back to a friendship. Battle of Coruscant One year after Seeha's birth, Darth Malgus attacked Coruscant, destroying the Jedi Temple. Ceoh was field-promoted to Lieutenant and given command of his own squad to defend the Republic homeworld. The first person Ceoh assigned was Rhayven as the squad's medic. Despite their history, Rhayven and Ceoh both put their feelings for one another aside and focused on the mission at hand. Ceoh made it clear Rhayven was assigned to the team because the two of them worked very well together in combat situations and her skills, not because of their pasts. Rhayven initially had a difficult time focusing on the mission as she was concerned about her daughter. Last Rhayven had known, Seeha was still in the nursery at the Jedi Temple. Ceoh assured her that Seeha was safely off-world, but could not tell her how he knew. Rhayven suspected that Ceoh had been keeping tabs on their child via his sisters and took him at his word that Seeha was safe. Shortly afterward, Ceoh was assigned to a Republic war vessel. He requested Rhayven be assigned to the same vessel, but Rhayven instead wanted to join Special Forces. She had already requested an assignment to a field unit to begin her training. This lead to an argument, and Rhayven made it perfectly clear to Ceoh she did not want to serve on a ship. Their friendship became strained after that. Two years later Rhayven heard a rumor that Ceoh was leaving the military. She contacted him and asked why, but received no answer. Rhayven assumed he couldn't take any more of the preferential treatment and had quit. She was upset and disappointed at him. After she had lost contact with him, Rhayven felt alone for the first time since leaving Alderaan, and threw herself into her career, choosing to focus on what she could control. Chance Meeting In 3643 BBY, one year before the end of the Cold War, Ceoh accidentally reunited with Rhayven on Alderaan. Ceoh had arrived to meet a client while Rhayven has arrived to visit an old friend. They bumped into each other at the space port. Rhayven would describe the reunion as awkward, but agreed to drinks to catch up. They spent the evening at the Space Port cantina talking about what each other hand been up to. Rhayven told Ceoh she was disappointed he didn't respond to her holo years prior about his decision to leave the military. He explained that at the time he was getting yelled at by everyone he knew, and assumed Rhayven had contacted him to yell at him, too. He apologized and admitted he did regret not accepting her holo. He told her he had been meaning to contact her, but felt like too much time had passed and it would be like opening old wounds. He had been happy to hear Rhayven has passed her trials and joined Special Forces as a combat medic. Rhayven confided in him that she regretted giving Seeha to the Jedi Order, and missed her daughter terribly. She admitted to contacting the Jedi several times in hopes of seeing her daughter, but had been denied each time. Ceoh and Rhayven parted promising to keep in touch. 421st Battalion In 3642 BBY, one year after the Cold War ended, Rhayven received a message from Master Liana Onasi, Ceoh's younger sister. At first Rhayven thought something had happened to Seeha. Liana instead told her she was contacting Rhayven on behalf of the Republic and the Jedi Order, and invited her to a meeting on Tython, but would not go into details. Curious, Rhayven attended. The meeting was the first gathering of the 421st Battalion. Lead by Colonel Wade Reynells, Captain Zedd Ovredis, Master Liana Onasi, and Master Kelin Vicor, Rhayven learned that the Republic Military was putting together a team of soldiers, Jedi, and independent contractors for a secret mission. Those in attendance of the meeting were considered the best the Republic had to offer. Once at the meeting, Rhayven was surprised to see Ceoh was there. She hadn't seen him since Alderaan, and talked with him before the meeting started. She asked what he was doing in attendance given that he had left the military. Ceoh told her he was bribed by Liana to attend, and promised that he would be judged by the team for his skills and not his name. He told Rhayven that given his training and background, Colonel Reynells had appointed him the leader of his own team within the 421st. He had also requested that Rhayven be assigned to his team, should she choose to join, and be promoted to the rank of Major. While the 421st operated within Republic SpecForce, they were their own unit and would not be subjected to typical Republic influence or regulations. Reunion After the meeting had concluded and Rhayven had agreed to the 421st, Liana approached Rhayven, stating that it was wonderful to finally and officially meet her. Liana then introduced her to Carlii, and offered to escort her to The Resolute, the official vessel of the 421st. She and Carlii lead Rhayven and Ceoh to ship, and after a brief tour brought her to Ceoh's quarters under the pretense of showing Rhayven what a typical crew cabin would look like. Inside the room was Ceoh's cousin Master Kylah Onasi and her padawan Seeha. , Ceoh and Rhayven's daughter]]Rhayven was overcome with emotion to see her daughter again. Seeha was also happy to finally meet her mother, and to see that they looked similar. Rhayven thanked Liana, Carlii, and Kylah for the reunion, saying she understood that what they had done for her and Seeha was forbidden. Liana told her the reunion was Ceoh's idea, and that they had all agreed to it. Liana, Carlii, and Kylah then left the room to allow the three of them some privacy. When the three of them were alone, Rhayven learned that Ceoh had kept in touch with Seeha through the years, and had been as active in her life as Kylah would allow without disrupting Seeha's training. He explained that his family had special permission from the Jedi Order to form and keep relationships, including keeping in touch with one another, all because their ancestor had been a Grand Master of the Order. But, he explained, that permission applied only to him and not to Rhayven. While Rhayven wasn't happy that Ceoh hadn't told her he was involved in Seeha's life, she was happy that their daughter grew up at least knowing one of her parents. Later when Kylah came to collect Seeha, the young padawan asked if she would be able to see Rhayven again. Ceoh assured her that he'd see to it Rhayven became a fixture in her life. After Seeha left, Rhayven hugged Ceoh, thanking him for allowing her to see their daughter. For Seeha's sake, they agreed to work on their relationship. Liana and Kylah later made it clear to Rhayven that while she could see her daughter, even if Rhayven married into the family her parents on Alderaan would not be allowed to meet their granddaughter. Rhayven assured Liana and Kylah that would not be an issue as she had no intentions of telling them Seeha existed. She feared her parents would try to find a way to use the Onasi name to their political advantage and boost their class status. Training with the 421st After reunited with her daughter, Rhayven was promoted to the rank of major and began her training with the 421st. She was assigned to Gambit Squad, Ceoh's team, along with Jedi Loyd Marr, Jedi Jiara Anatalias, and Privateer Mis'shen Vao. During their training, Rhayven and Ceoh fell back into their old habits of working together in-sync, reading each others minds, and arguing over the correct course of action. Rhayven would state she felt like they were cadets in training once again. They drove their teammates crazy, but no one on the team argued about the results. After hours, Rhayven and Ceoh began hanging out together. Ceoh wouldn't tell Rhayven what he had done with his life, but would instead tell her stories about Seeha as a youngling. Marriage Rhayven and Ceoh began spending more and more time together outside of training, and slowly began to rekindle their romance. While they thought they were successful in hiding their relationship, all of the 421st knew. Ceoh eventually asked Rhayven to marry him, telling her he should have asked her years ago. Initially she turned him down feeling they hadn't been together long enough for her to make that kind of decision, but later said yes. She and Ceoh were later married on board The Resolute with all of the 421st in attendance. Seeha walked her mother down the aisle. Personality and Traits Because Rhayven had red hair and blue eyes like her sister-in-laws, she was often mistaken for being born into the Onasi Clan. While Rhayven found it awkward and sometimes annoying, Ceoh found it amusing, saying that his wife looked more the part of an Onasi than he did. Powers and Abilities Armor and Weapon Rhayven was outfitted with a set of MK.1 Outcast Gear custom tailored to her proportions by Tharan Cedrax. While the standard set of Outcast Gear came in white with deep blue trim, Rhayven eventually recolored the armor to white with a deep purple trim. Rhayven also enjoyed the slightly-more relaxed regulations of the 421st, and began wearing her hair back in a ponytail rather than in a fully pinned-up style. Rhayven's preferred choice of weapon was the Thunderburst Dual-Cannon. SWTOR Class and Spec Rhayven is a Commando speced in the Combat Medic Tree. Family *Ceoh Onasi - Husband *Seeha Onasi - Daughter *Liana Onasi - Sister-in-law *Carlii Onasi - Sister-in-law *Dasha Onasi - Mother-in-law *Orin Korr - Father-in-law Also Seen In Star Wars d20 Rhayven is named after Raven Onasi, a Jedi padawan to Master Kyle Katarn. A descendant of Liana Suul and Carth Onasi, Raven trained as a Jedi Knight during the New Jedi Order timeline. Raven's personality in the d20 campaign is similar to Liana Onasi and Carlii Onasi. Star Wars: Overkill Squad During the Rebellion Era Campaign, Raven Onasi was re-created as a Force Sensitive slicer, and was the character with the least amount of experience in combat. She was a support character who preferred to slice computers instead of shooting Imperials. Her personality in this campaign is similar to Slicer. Character Inspired By While Rhayven shares the same name as Raven Onasi, Rhayven is a wholly original character. Rhayven Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy Category:Onasi Family Category:Sano Family